


【翻译】(Love it when you) Bleed for Me

by EikNarf



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikNarf/pseuds/EikNarf
Summary: 第一次发生在哈佛。
Relationships: Chris Hughes/Dustin Moskovitz, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg





	【翻译】(Love it when you) Bleed for Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Love it when you) Bleed for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326954) by [casey_sms (shinygreenwords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms), [shinygreenwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords). 



> 作者Note  
> 预警/性癖：性张力，轻微暴力，详细的性虐场景描写，包括blood!kink, bloodplay, knifeplay, painplay, 限制高潮，过度刺激。

1

第一次发生在哈佛。

“操！”Mark说，甩着他被吞拿鱼罐头的锋利边缘划伤的手。他把手指凑到脸前，看着血珠冒出来。

“你还好吗？”Eduardo在他身后说。他说这句话时，就像在Mark的耳边呼吸，而不是坐在Mark的床边。

“操他的吞拿鱼罐头。”Mark边说边在自己的T恤上擦手。

“别。”Eduardo说，Mark还没来得及问他什么意思，他就已经入侵了Mark的私人空间，握着Mark的手，把他的手指放进嘴里。

Eduardo轻轻地吮吸着。有一点刺痛。温暖以及发痒。Mark忍不住微笑起来。Eduardo总是能让他好受一点。

Eduardo抬眼透过低垂的眼睫毛看着Mark，把Mark的指关节也放进嘴里，舌头绕着手指打旋，就像那是一根——

阴茎。

Mark看过一些同性色情片，因为，好吧，他跟另外三个家伙住在一起。当你跟Dustin住在一起，翻遍所有人的色情片的Dustin，还有Chris，同性色情片的收藏曾弄坏过他的硬盘的Chris（而Mark不得不修好它，因为尽管与大众观点不符，他有朋友在身旁是有原因的）——好吧，看过一些同性色情片是不可避免的事情。然后眼下Eduardo看起来像是他可以化身同性色情片影星。不是那种廉价的类型，而是最棒的那种——那种性感的，可望而不可及的，你甚至意识不到自己想要直到你想要的，焦点。

“嗯，”Mark雄辩地说，Eduardo温暖的手圈住Mark的手腕，将他的手指从嘴里抽出来，发出“啵”一声的淫秽响声。Mark相当肯定自己的老二现在是硬的。这又不像是他的朋友会经常让他阴茎勃起，只是他是一个青少年，而且Chris的本周男朋友很大声（性爱噪声就是性爱噪声像嘴巴就是嘴巴），还有他的周围全是Dustin的色情片，还有最让人恼怒的，Erica时刻不停地学习（尽管她不需要。那可是波士顿大学）。他当然会欲求不满。Eduardo又是难以置信的有吸引力。Mark不是瞎的，他能看到自己的女朋友是怎样看着Eduardo的。

当给Mark的手指吹气时，Eduardo的嘴唇湿润，弓成完美的形状。Mark能看到他在吞咽时喉结的上下快速移动，像往常一般优雅。

“好了。”Eduardo挑衅地说，尽管他的脸颊略微发红。

2

“War- Eduardo，”Mark惊讶地说。多年来的习惯在他打开门的那一刻又涌了回来。这本不该感觉如此容易的。“我能为你做什么？”他把门开得更大了。

“我希望你为你所做的事情感到抱歉，”Eduardo要求，没有任何要进门的动作。“你陷害我。你想让我出局，却又没种告诉我。相反，你起草了一份狗屁合同，稀释我的股份，好把我赶出你的公司，就像我不是你最好的朋友一样。就像我对你毫无意义一样。”

Mark盯着Eduardo。他不敢相信Eduardo就在这里，就站在他家的门口。他猜，在他脑海中的某个角落，他从来没想过还能再见到Eduardo。不是像这样的——只有他们两个人，中间只隔着一块擦鞋垫。他认为他和Eduardo的再次见面会是某种偶遇，可能在路上擦肩而过，在股东大会上，或者在尴尬的公共场合。也许时不时会在版头上看到他的名字。他们甚至连板头都没有了，只是某个页面上的一个标签页而已。相对于整个宏大的布局，是如此微不足道。

“说些什么！你没有什么话要说吗？”

“你来了，”Mark说，“来加利福尼亚。”

Eduardo发出了挫败的声音。“你有在听我说什么吗？”

“你有吗？”Mark问。

“这是什么意思？”

“你第一次来帕罗奥图的时候，当我们我们还在和实习生一起建立公司时——”

“然后Sean在开派对，”Eduardo苦涩地打断，“我怎么能忘记？”

“是的，他是。”Mark承认，“但听着。拜托。”Wardo忘记了重要的部分。在很长一段时间里，Mark告诉自己他什么感觉都没有，然而其实他很失望。他本希望Wardo注意到这一点的。他仍旧希望Wardo注意到。“我叫你留下来。我告诉过你我需要你。”

“然后呢？”Eduardo说，就像Mark总是这么说，重复的语调刺耳但并没有降低Mark话语中的真实性。

“那就是我想跟你说的。”Mark说。

“所以你想说你是对的，”Eduardo说，“老天，你根本没变。”

“你是那个要跟我成为朋友的人。”Mark说。

“你确实让我后悔这么干了。”Eduardo说，夹杂着一声干笑。

“我不。我一点都不后悔。”Mark站直身子，勇敢地说。他并不后悔。他做了他能做的一切。他仍然觉得，如果Eduardo注意了，那么事情就不会发生了。这可能并不公平（在Chris看来），也不友好（在Dustin看来），但是就是他的感受。起初，当他找不到合适的词来表达时，那显得傲慢又冷漠，但让他为自己的感受而感觉糟糕也是不公平和不友好的。也许Dustin和Chris永远也不会明白，但他们至少不会再对他喋喋不休了。对Mark而言，在此刻，这是一个已经做出的决定，成千上万个决定的其中一个。既然还有亿万个选择等着你去做，为什么还要纠结于这一个呢？

他不想刻薄，也不想伤害Eduardo。如果他打算那样做，他会说“我不抱歉”。然而他说的是，“我希望你还是我的朋友。”

Eduardo做了个鬼脸，往后挪了挪，好像在逃避Mark的话。

“Mark，”Eduardo低声说，“你对我来说是个混蛋。我爱上了你，而你甚至没有注意到——”

Mark几乎没有看到，那道残影移动得比他眨眼的速度还快。他的左脸颊明显感到猛地一阵剧痛。他甚至都没有想过闪躲。当疼痛向外扩散时，Mark的手不由自主地飞上他的脸，戳了戳脸颊，轻轻擦过嘴唇。他的指间上一片血迹，他能尝到血的味道。他与其说是感到受伤，更多地是感到震惊。

“你打了我。”Mark说，陈述了显而易见的事实。

“我也不感到抱歉。”然后Eduardo抓着Mark的脸，大拇指轻拂颧骨——几秒钟前他的指关节击中的地方，然后将嘴唇狠狠压向Mark的嘴唇。他舔着Mark的唇角，用饱胀的力量吮吸着。Mark为Eduardo打开门，向后退，这样他就可以让两人都在门内的情况下把门关上。

3

“Wardo自从我们的和好性爱马拉松后就再也没有和我做过爱。”Mark边放下他的游戏手柄边抱怨道。

“信息量太大了，信息量太大了。”Chris痛苦地呻吟。“我们就不能打游戏吗？”

Dustin也放下了他的游戏手柄。“我需要喝一杯，有人要来一杯吗？”

Chris和Mark都点了点头。

“马上回来。”Dustin说，匆忙奔向迷你吧台。“好了。”他边起开另一瓶啤酒边说。

“你真是个骗子，Mark，”Chris控诉，用手中的瓶颈指向Mark。“周一早上我撞见你在给Wardo口交。”他的脸颊飞上一抹红晕。

“那不算数，”Mark坚持说，“那不是性交的性爱。那就像...”他扭动着手指，做了一个介乎幽灵和空中毛毛虫的不祥手势[color=Silver]【he wriggles his fingers ominously in a gesture halfway between ghostly and air-caterpillars.】[/color]。

“你要告诉他你是个坏孩子，然后让他狠狠地打你屁股，打到你哭出声来。这样你会感觉好些，他也会感觉好些，然后关系就会恢复平衡了。”Dustin说，装作在轻抚存在于想象中的胡须。“补充说明，我想我们都知道Wardo有不那么算是秘密的暴力倾向。”

“什么？”Mark说，不停拨弄着他的啤酒瓶盖。“Wardo并不暴力，”Mark迅速为Wardo辩护起来，“什么鬼。”

Dustin给了Chris一个眼神，Mark当然注意到了，因为他关注着他的一举一动。Dustin在心理上做好了准备，就像一个即将从飞机上跳出去的人那样。“听着，Mark，我知道你认为自己做了对的事情，而且我也不打算讨论那个。”Dustin说，举起他的双手投降，“但面对现实吧，你羞辱了他，还伤害了他的感情。就只是试着从他闪亮的Prada漆皮鞋里看这件事。有些芥蒂还存在着。让他惩罚你，再把你搂在怀里安抚，然后就会好起来。你是害怕那一点疼痛吗？”Dustin压低了嗓音，“你是害怕哭泣会损伤你的男性气质吗？”他抬起眉毛，“现在是21世纪了。”

“你都在跟什么见鬼的人约会？”Chris瞪着Dustin说。

“我不知道‘一点’疼痛是否足够让我哭出来，”Mark全然严肃地说。“还有，他也伤害了我的感情，所以稍后我也要打他屁股打到他哭吗，或者我还在忙着哭泣？此外，你能厘清我要哭是因为你把你的性癖投射到我的性生活上，还是因为肉体上的疼痛过于难以忍受而导致的生理反应，或者只是你陈腐的有关情感释放的观念的产物？”

“你话太多了，Mark。只要弯下腰然后受罚！”Dustin说，举起啤酒向他致意。

“Dustin的意思是你需要做些什么来重建他对你的信任，一些能重申你对他的信任的事情。”Chris说，他向来是翻译Dustin的专家，明显已经从Dustin的披露——认为一顿高质量的掌掴比伴侣咨询治疗更有益处——中恢复过来。“一段感情是双向的。你伤害了他，所以你需要向他表明你也很脆弱，他可以伤害你。”

“所以我需要让他打我屁股？”Mark问，“这很容易。”

Dustin高呼，“看到没？谁是天才？谁是当今世界上最年轻的亿万富翁？是的，没错，就是我！”他跑了出去，醉醺醺地绕着房子跑了一圈以示胜利。“我是Dustin Motherfucking Moskovitz！”

Chris瞪着Dustin的背，明显对他在狂抡胳膊时衬衫卷起的样子不感兴趣。他勉强移开视线，发现Mark在看他，一双蓝眼睛专注地打量着他，他的脸涨得通红。“呃，不完全是这样的。我是说，这是可行的。如果那是他的性趣，或者你的性趣。但是那不是唯一的做法。”

“你能给我一个可供选择的‘做法’清单吗？”Mark皱着眉问。

“这就好像在问‘一根绳子有多长’[color=Silver]【俚语：形容很难给出答案的模糊问题】[/color]。我不知道Eduardo喜欢什么。你应该知道他有什么性癖好。”Chris说，耸了耸肩。“有些人喜欢角色扮演，还有些人喜欢捆绑束缚，或者将他们结合在一起的主奴扮演。或者甚至是动刀见血的性虐游戏。也许你应该真的问问Eduardo。”Chris喝了一大口酒，然后嘟囔着一些关于Christy的事情和他一直想知道Eduardo是不是喜欢fireplay。

“那真是...完美。”Mark说，眼睛闪着光。

Chris摇了摇头，甚至没有费心去问Mark是什么意思。Mark已经进入在脑海中输入天知道什么东西的状态了。作为一个并不与Mark和Eduardo中的任何一方有染的人来说，他对他们的性生活已经知道得太多了。“好了，”Chris说，知道自己的话并没有真正进入Mark在盘算着无论什么变态性爱场景的大脑里，“玩得开心，以及不要最后以裸体死亡的方式登上新闻，万分感谢。”妈的，他想，如果那成真了他将会复活Mark和Eduardo仅仅只是为了再杀掉他们两个。呃。在Mark身边，他的生活是如此费劲（hard），甚至都不是性意味上的那种费劲（hard）[color=Silver]【注：hard的双关】[/color]。

*

”你能——”Mark开口了，一反常态地忸怩不安，而且非常清楚Eduardo如果拒绝的话可能会很尴尬。“你能操我吗？”

事实证明也许Mark只需要开口要求。

Eduardo亲吻着Mark，把身体的重量都施加在Mark身上，将他压倒钉在床上。他还穿着裤子，但Mark不甚在意，隔着衣物紧紧抓住他的屁股。Eduardo的手离开Mark的阴茎，将自己的裤子拉下大腿。

Mark不耐烦地蠕动着，抬起自己的屁股好让自己的勃起不停地在Eduardo身上磨蹭。“等一下。”Mark说。

Eduardo吮吸着Mark的锁骨，“别担心，我口袋里有一个。”Eduardo从自己的裤子口袋里抽出一个铝箔小包，按在Mark的手上。

Eduardo往下吮吸起Mark的乳头，舔得湿湿的然后在上面吹气，Mark呻吟起来，艰难地试图找回说话的能力。他攥紧了手心里的方形小包。“不，我想要——我有东西要给你。”

“在哪？”Eduardo问，“是这里吗？”他边说边亲吻着能感受到Mark的心脏跳动的地方。

Eduardo从容不迫地转向他的另一边乳头。“这里有给我的东西吗？”Eduardo得意地笑着。接着他沿着Mark的胸膛亲吻下去。“可能在这里吗？”Eduardo嘴上说着，手上揉搓着Mark的双球，刻意冷落他的阴茎，Mark有一瞬间视线模糊。

“嗯啊，”Mark说，奋力保持神智清明，“比这更好。”他深呼吸一口，将保险套啪地一声甩在床头柜上。

在Eduardo还没来得及继续捉弄他之前，Mark已经伸手拿出了准备好的刀，他把它和润滑油一起放在最顶层的抽屉里。这是把有光滑的黑色手柄的直剃刀。刀柄上刻有花纹，但那不是Mark在意的事情。他要了最好的一把。碳钢刀片本身就很锋利，刀刃有2.5英寸长，刀片不超过一指宽。手柄在Mark湿漉漉的手里又冷又滑。Mark把刀打开，手柄那头冲着Eduardo递给他。

当那把精良，闪着精光，锋利，诱人地危险的刀进入视线时，Eduardo睁大了眼睛。

“Mark，”他用近乎耳语的敬畏语气说道，“你...确定要这个吗？”

“是的。”Mark说，比他所能感受到的更虚张声势。

“嗯。你的安全词是什么？”Eduardo问。

Mark漫不经心地半耸了耸肩，“我相信你。”接着他把床头柜上的安全套扫到了地上，“Opps。”

“你确定吗？”Eduardo再次问道，“我可以——”

“动手吧。”Mark果断地替他说完，然后躺回床上，朝Eduardo假笑着。

Eduardo若有所思地看着刀片，然后平静地命令道：“抓住床头板，把手放在那里。”

Eduardo边用刀挑逗着Mark，边吻着他以驱走寒冷。这持续了几分钟，使得当Eduardo把刀从他皮肤上拿开时，Mark已经硬得发痛，弓起身子，挫败地叹息着。

“你是打算拿刀在我全身蹭来蹭去，就像这就能勃起一样，还是打算真刀实枪地动手？”

“你想要我割伤你？”

“你觉得剃刀是用来干嘛的？刮我的腿毛？”Mark翻了个白眼，“这不是我的想法。你喜欢血。”

“噢我的天啊，我们可以不谈这个吗？”Eduardo在一个急促的呼吸间说道，最后嗓音已经近乎尖叫了。他听起来很窘迫，就好像他本希望Mark不会注意到的。

“但是我喜欢你。”Mark轻易地安抚了他。“各种各样的爱抚，各种各样的家伙。我查过了，那真的不是我的性癖，但我也许可以投入进去。血并不让我性奋，”Mark解释，“但也不对我造成困扰。疼痛也一样。”Mark把手从床头板移开，坐起来，伸出手去拿刀。

“这会——”

“很疼？留疤？流血？”Mark恼怒地问。他讨厌人们把他当作孩子对待，像是他没有在SAT考试中拿满分一样。“我知道我将会面对什么，好吧。我不会有任何危险除非你切断我的动脉或者拿刀捅我，而就算我不告诉你你也不会这样做，毕竟你看起来并不愚蠢。这样试试。你要用力按压，而不是像用纸划那样，才能让伤口流血。

他故意在他的大腿上方划了三刀。三道等距的红线，深得足以留下疤痕。他抹了一下伤口，然后把手指放进嘴里，看到Eduardo的瞳孔扩散得更大了。Eduardo伸手去碰Mark，但Mark挥开了他的手。“我差不多好了。”Mark说，在三道红线的右边划了两条竖直的线，让它们连在了一起，接着在最开始的三道红线的末端划了三道小伤口，然后他紧紧挤压伤口的边缘，好让血能继续渗出来。

Mark能看出，Eduardo意识到他正夸耀般地在自己大腿上写上一个大大的风格化的字母“E”。他的呼吸凌乱起来，有一个瞬间他看起来像是彻底停止呼吸了。

Eduardo大受震撼地抬头看着Mark，Mark仅仅回以得意的假笑。

他把刀交回给Eduardo。“是你的了。”他故意说得语焉不详。

从‘E’上渗出的血已经涂抹到了床单上。“Oh shit.”Eduardo边说边把自己的裤子拖出来从口袋里找到一条手帕。他轻轻擦拭着Mark的伤口。“干净了。”他无缘无故地说，像是Mark在担心会因此染病。

然后他小心翼翼地放下那块布料。他端详着Mark，接着飞快地——好像害怕Mark会阻止他——把嘴唇压上了Mark的切口，舔舐着，吮吸着。当他在上面吹气时，Mark整个人颤抖起来。

Mark可以看到他的勃起在内裤里紧紧绷着，但Eduardo看起来像是不知道要做什么，因此Mark抓住Eduardo握着刀的手，引导着他朝自己伸来。

Mark直视着Eduardo的眼睛，嘴角卷起弯成一个微笑。他笑着把刀对准自己的胸骨凹陷处，沿着胸骨凹陷处向下移动，直到他把刀尖插进去，在胸口划出一道又长又浅的口子。当他感觉到Eduardo的手在跟着他的手移动时，他松开了手。Mark抬起手抓住床头板，期待地看着Eduardo。

Eduardo检视着那道切口，就像那是他见过的最不可思议的事物，然后他又用自己的舌头去描绘那道划痕。Eduardo在Mark的肚子划了两道黏糊糊的切口，真正的在往外渗血的切口。Eduardo把血涂抹开，吸入铜的气味，将手指涂满血然后在Mark的皮肤上留下一个个铁锈的印记。

“求你了。”Mark哀哀戚戚地叫道。他的阴茎现在已经硬得滴水了。

“求我什么？”Eduardo边说边把自己钝钝的指甲掐进一道切口里，直到Mark呻吟着弓身弹起。他在Mark没有划伤的那只大腿上擦了擦手，接着让手在Mark的勃起旁徘徊盘旋，故意再次揭开Mark腿上的其中一道伤口。

“摸我。想要你，求求你。”

Eduardo猛地将手指伸入嘴里，将它们舔舐干净，品味着那金属的味道。他用潮湿的手指沿着Mark的阴茎往下滑，收集顶端渗出的前液，绕着龟头打圈，并在Mark绝望地拱起背，边发出微弱的哼鸣边张大双腿时，冲他发出嘘声让他安静下来。

Eduardo在Mark的肋骨划下一些细小的划痕 ，然后把刀放在Mark的脖子上，在锁骨上方一英寸的地方，与此同时他够到后面给Mark指交，这样Mark在因体内的手指的蜷曲而扭动时，也在把自己压向刀刃，轻微地划破了自己的皮肤。这是如此接近他的命脉之源，但Mark将其袒露给他，为了他。

“更多。”Mark哭喊，他的瞳孔已经完全放大了。

Eduardo将手指做剪刀状，所以Mark又让自己划伤了。一道红色的溪流蜿蜒而下弄脏了枕套的边缘。Eduardo难以置信的硬，他的老二站立得发痛。他撸了自己一下，然后挤压揉搓。他对Mark做了同样的事情。

“需——需要你。”Mark像是那些字眼会灼伤他一样地说。

“我也是。”Eduardo承认，放下刀跨坐在Mark身上。

Mark放开床头板，手臂圈住Eduardo，双手交叉放在Eduardo身后，因这个动作发出嘶嘶声，他腹部的伤口刺痛。

Eduardo缓慢地推入Mark体内，全神贯注地看着他的脸。这次感觉很不一样，更亲密，更裸露，Eduardo不想把这搞砸了。Mark的眼睛紧紧闭着，紧咬着牙关。

“别停下。”Mark喘息着说。

Eduardo已经完全坐进了Mark体内，他们之间的血液在变干，Mark身上还刻有Eduardo的标记。他在Mark的身体里，没有任何东西隔在他们中间，Mark彻头彻尾是他的。他不得不闭上双眼几秒，好集中精神让自己不要立马就射出来。

Mark哼哼唧唧地抱怨，推着Eduardo让他动起来。Eduardo乐意效劳。Mark的眼睛突然闪了一下，用他钝钝的指甲耙过Eduardo的下背部，让Eduardo惊讶地大叫起来。Eduardo狠狠地在他体内冲撞起来，嘴巴死死附着在他脖子的伤口上头，毫不留情地吸吮着，时而用力地揪起，时而温柔地舔舐，跟他在Mark体内抽送的节奏相匹配。无与伦比。他能感受到在他嘴唇下的Mark的脉搏。他在Mark的颈动脉吸出一个吻痕的同时握住Mark的阴茎。有一点干，但是他的拇指刷过马眼，利用前液来给摩擦润滑，他撸动了一次，两次，然后——

“我快要——”Mark哽咽了，勾着Eduardo的腰的大腿不停地颤抖。Eduardo可以感觉到他在高潮时大声地吞咽着，屁股痉挛然后用力地咬紧他的阴茎。Eduardo在他射精时操干着他，享受Mark发出的声音，还有那些零散吐露的破碎字眼。唯一持续不断的是“Wardo，Wardo，Wardo”，他的头向后仰，露出苍白的脖颈，上面有Eduardo用嘴巴留下的印记，更下面还有刀轻轻擦过留下的细如发丝的切口。Mark的嘴巴张得更大了，嘴唇被咬得通红，而Eduardo根本抵挡不住，俘获了那张红唇。他没花多少时间就高潮了，倾囊播种在Mark体内，有一瞬间他的视野一片苍白。

Eduardo将脸埋在Mark的肩膀上，等待高潮的余韵退去。然后他就只是躺在那儿因为他喜欢Mark躺在他身下的感觉，顺从又温暖，还有自己在Mark的身体里的感觉。他想要一直在Mark的身体里。

最终Mark挠了挠他的肩膀。

“你很重。”Mark嘟囔，微弱地抗议，用一只脚跟敲着Eduardo的屁股。

Eduardo在被压在自己身下的Mark的胡乱踢打下大笑。Eduardo温柔地脱离Mark，然后翻身到另一边去。他一手抓住Mark没有刻下标记的那条腿，洋洋得意地让它大张着，擦拭Mark的洞口。精液正从他的体内流出。他相当刻意地将自己的手指推入其中。Mark啜泣起来，刚结束的高潮让他依旧很敏感。他扭动着身体合拢双腿，但Eduardo按住了他，慢慢地剪开自己的手指，过分缓慢了。

“Wardo，求你。”Mark说。

Eduardo大发慈悲，开始用食指操他，直操到Mark眼球后翻。Eduardo含住Mark的双球，摩擦着那里卷曲的毛发。然后他用空着的那只手引导Mark的龟头伸进他的嘴里，接着整根吞入，慢慢引诱Mark再次彻底硬起来。Eduardo快速地前后动作，脸颊凹陷下去，以Mark喜欢的方式用舌头照顾他阴茎的底部。Eduardo适时挥动了一下手腕，把Mark含得更深，嗅着Mark的阴毛，吸入他的麝香味。Eduardo闭上了眼一会儿，专注在Mark的阴茎上，它尝起来有一点咸的味道，它在他的舌头上的重量感。Mark呻吟起来，拖拽着Eduardo的头发，抑制不住地抬起臀部猛冲，这让Eduardo往后撤了一点，他不想被噎着。

Eduardo手指张开放在Mark的屁股上，注视着Mark的眼睛朝他微笑了一下，嘴唇依旧紧紧包裹住Mark的阴茎。接着他放松了自己的喉咙，好让Mark认真地操他的脸。他能感受到Mark的阴茎撞进他的喉咙深处，这让他感觉很好，满满当当，而他的头皮在Mark手指的拉力下刺痛，揪作一团就像他被绑定在他身上。

“Wardo，我，”Mark咕哝，他的嗓音支离破碎，粗粝不堪。“我快到了，是你让我，如此接近，我...”他慢慢停下，双手托住Eduardo的头，准备将他拉开去。

Eduardo与Mark的视线交接，深蓝的眼睛半闭着，他在Mark的双手的禁锢下尽可能地摇着头，急切地吮吸着。他允许自已被拉开，只是为了能一次又一次地含入Mark，直到他狠狠地射进Eduardo的喉咙，在他的嘴里。Eduardo吸气呼气，吞咽下所有的东西，直到Mark的家伙在他嘴里变软。他确保自己的牙齿被遮住，让Mark的龟头轻轻地滑落出去，然后对着Mark仍然敏感的部位吹气。Mark颤抖着，无助地拍着Eduardo的脸，手指碰着他被老二摩擦得通红的嘴唇，他把Eduardo拉上去，给了他一个热吻。

“你能射在我身上吗？”Mark对着Eduardo的嘴角说，“射在我的肚子上。”他的手已经找到了Eduardo的勃起并做起了手活。他把Eduardo推倒，让他用手肘撑着。Mark坐起来，好在给Eduardo手淫时能获得更好的观看视角。Eduardo看着他，咬住了嘴唇，仔细地观察着Mark的眉毛在他全神贯注在手上的任务时揪作一团的样子。

“跪下。”Mark指示说，没有放慢手头的节奏。

“什么？”Eduardo说，由于Mark有技巧的撸动而无法集中注意力。

“跪在我身上。”Mark边说边将另一只手滑下Eduardo的阴茎根部，在掌心滚动Eduardo的双球，然后放开。他往后退了一点，在Eduardo跪起来的时候躺倒。Eduardo的手与Mark的会合，他射了，白色的液体涂满了Mark的肚子和胸膛。当看到自己的精液和Mark干涸的血迹混合在一起时，他的阴茎还在不停颤动着。

Mark发出嘶嘶的声音，呻吟着。“操，”他说，还在喘息着，“这刺痛得像个婊子。”他勾起床单的一角，脸部扭曲着擦去肚子上粉色的黏糊糊的一团混乱。

Eduardo双眼大张地盯着他。“我需要把这些弄干净——把你弄干净。”Eduardo说，慌乱地爬到一边，伸出手去，但还没碰到Mark就又缩了回去，好像在担心他的触碰会伤害到Mark。“噢——”

“停下。不要跟我说你很抱歉，也不要崩溃。”Mark说，翻了个白眼。“过来这里。我想要这个。只是这比我想象中要更疼。”他甩了甩头，“在最后。”

“你还好吗？”Eduardo问，“对不——我可以这样问吗？”

Mark哼了一声。“可以。是的，我没事。我们在尝试一些新事物。一起。”他唐突地说，“我们需要找到最奏效的方式。”然后把头转向另一边，“刚才棒吗？”

Eduardo结结巴巴地说不出话来。他真的应该停止对Mark的简明扼要感到惊讶[color=Silver]【He really should stop being surprised at Mark cutting the bullshit. 】[/color]“是的。”他说，垂着头。

Mark快速的朝他点了点头。他又把手伸进了最上面的抽屉里，在最里头，有一包新的抗菌湿巾，一管麻醉药膏和一些多功能绷带。Mark撕开了包装，用一只手摇晃着纸巾。

“你需要帮忙吗？”Eduardo笨拙地说，看着Mark闭上双眼，用湿巾擦拭着自己的脖子和胸口。

Mark眨了眨眼，端详了Eduardo很长一段时间。“好的。”他说，把湿巾递给Eduardo，“不要用他们擦我的老二。会火辣辣地疼。”

Eduardo不得不用咳嗽来掩盖笑声。

Eduardo尽可能温柔地把Mark弄干净。在擦拭Mark的肚子之前，他换了一张干净的湿巾。

“Wardo，”Mark说，把Eduardo的视线吸引过来，“你信任我吗？”

“是的。”简单，容易。

“很好。”

在Eduardo温柔地给他做清理时，Mark咬住自己的嘴唇，而在Eduardo给他的伤口涂上麻醉药膏时，他几乎是呻吟起来。他们在Mark在大腿上即兴创作的纹身上重复了同样的流程。当被清理干净时，它看起来更好了。Eduardo用绷带包扎比较深的伤口，但Mark并不为这费心。

“我真的很好。”Mark说。

“好吧，”Eduardo从善如流地说，“我只是要去拿块布。”

当他回来时，Mark正懒洋洋地躺在看起来挺干净的床单上。

“你刚刚是换了床单吗？”Eduardo赞叹不已地说。

“不，我只是把它翻了过来然后再铺开。”Mark在Eduardo怀疑的表情下说，“我练习过了，让它看起来就像我洗过一样。”

“好的，”Eduardo说，笑容有一点挂不住了。恶心，他忍不住想，尽管他宠溺地看了Mark一眼。无论如何，他加入了Mark，在他的头顶亲了一下，然后从背后将他搂进怀里。他小心翼翼地将一只手放在Mark没有被大腿上的绷带覆盖的臀部上。“我想我们明天应该去买些新床单。深颜色的。黑色的也许，这样就不会像是我们中的某人来生理期或者在床上杀了人。”

“我们不需要去买新床单。”Mark昏昏欲睡地咕哝，靠在Eduardo身上，眼睛一眨一眨地闭上了。他错过了Eduardo在听到Mark说出“我们”这个词时脸上绽开的大大的笑容。“我们活在21世纪，Wardo。我们可以在网上下单。你可以在那里买到所有东西。”

“并不是所有。”Eduardo轻声说，看着Mark迷迷糊糊地睡去。

[b]Bonus Scene 1：[/b]

“我爱你，”Eduardo气喘吁吁地说，瘫倒在Mark身边，“我非常爱你。”

“这在性爱之后说就不算数了，Wardo。”Mark对着天花板说。

“我打赌在bloodplay之后说是算数的。”Eduardo闷闷地说。

“我甚至都不打算吐槽你那结义兄弟[color=Silver]【blood brothers】[/color]的主意有多让人作呕了。”Mark尖锐地说，“更不用提以后我们每次做爱都会有伪乱伦的潜在意味了。”

“但你会让我这么做的，对吗？”Eduardo问，用一只手肘将自己撑起来。

“不。”Mark说，闭上了双眼。

Eduardo看着Mark。

“那张悲惨脸对我不起作用。”Mark说。

Eduardo继续看着Mark，看见他的眼皮颤动着。一只眼睛快速地睁开然后又合上。

“...也许吧。”

Eduardo在Mark的额头落下一个吻。“我爱你。”他愉快地说，“而且你爱我。这完完全全算数。”

[b]Bonus Scene 2: [/b]

Eduardo有一点点紧张。他知道自己很擅长做饭，但他不经常给那么多人做饭。大部分菜品都是事先做好的，而且正在被Mark细心周到地重新加热着，在Eduardo的监视下。他的袖扣被随意放在柜台的一边，衣袖卷了起来，但他认为他的衣袖边缘不论如何都沾上了些调料。

“Puta que pariu. [color=Silver]【葡语，意为“该死的”】[/color]”Eduardo低声说。

“放松，Wardo。我知道做饭不是我的兴趣所在，但你就在这里，所以不会有问题的。”Mark直截了当地说道，就像在重复一段咒语。他甚至都没有变得讽刺。此外，他现在已经有了做那些Wardo兴趣所在的事的经验了，而且还没有什么被搞砸到他们无法修复的地步。“认真的，尽管你没有完美调味你的精品沙拉，Chris和Dustin也不会解除他们的订婚的。

“Mark！”Eduardo斥责，在砧板上轻拍了一下，然后转过身盯着Mark。他的卷发不知怎么地逃脱了Eduardo给他戴好的厨师帽的束缚。“摸木头！”

“我甚至都不打算数落你那些迷信的鬼话了。”Mark边长叹一口气边说。他脱下微波绝缘手套，“你真的要我那样做吗？”

Eduardo飞快地瞥了一眼外头的客人。“Mark！我们正——我们在厨房里！那很不卫生。”他惊恐地说。

Mark大笑。“你担心起不卫生了？我们做的不卫生的事情多了去——”

Eduardo迅速亲了他一下，让他没法开始一一列举。

“让我帮你。”Mark轻声说，将一只手滑进Eduardo的围裙底下。

Eduardo避开了。“不不不。我们有客人，Mark。很多人。就在外头。他们是来这里参加Chris和Dustin的订婚派对的，记得吗？”

“我不在乎。”Mark气恼地说，但他还是主动去洗手了。

Eduardo递给他一把刀。“给，将番茄切成丁，做意式烤面包。”

Mark拿过刀，把番茄切成匀称的两半，放进碗里。完事后，他叫Eduardo过来。

“棒极了，谢谢你，Mark。”Eduardo从他手里拿过碗，在他脸颊落下一个亲吻，然后用勺子把番茄撒在面包上。“你能多切一些用来做沙拉吗？”

“已经在切了。”Mark说。

“我爱你。”Eduardo充满感情地说。

“你要补偿我。”Mark说。一如往常，他以最大的专注力对待自己的差事，他的动作几乎是机械的。

Dustin把头探进厨房，“Mark，Wardo！你们俩怎么弄了这么久？”

Eduardo朝Dustin挥了挥勺子。”嘿，杰作是需要时间的。”

“我应该知道沙拉酱里有什么吗？”Dustin一边说，一边扭动着他的拳头，在他面前上下挥舞着。

Chris把Dustin推到一边，打了他的肩膀一拳。“不要这么无礼，Dustin。他的意思是谢谢你们把你们家给我们用，还有特别是你，Eduardo，谢谢你承包了食物。”

Dustin跟Chris拉开安全距离，然后一阵咳嗽，“用精液！”[color=Silver]【上面Chris说的是thank you for having the food covered，Dustin接了一句With jizz，合在一起就是“谢谢你让食物都洒上精液”。】[/color]

“Dustin。”Chris半是恐吓半是预示地说。

“你爱它！”Dustin边说边被Chris追赶到外头去。

Eduardo看向Mark，他还在乖巧地切着番茄。他走到Mark身后，双手搂着他纤细的腰。“没有你，我不可能做到。”

“Wardo，我现在很忙。”Mark心不在焉地说，他的双手几乎是机械地动作着。

Eduardo连看都没看一眼就把脸埋在Mark的脖子上。“我们不需要更多的番茄了。”

“菜谱上说——”

“我知道。”Eduardo温柔地打断他。“只是。这很好。我真的很为Chris和Dustin高兴。我真的很高兴我们在这里。”

Mark将番茄刮拢进沙拉碗里，然后轻轻地咔哒一声放下刀，在Eduardo怀里转过身来。

Eduardo忍不住朝Mark咧开一个大大的笑容。他向下够到Mark的手，“我们走吧。”

“Mark，你的手！”Eduardo说，注意到Mark手指上的血。一个整齐的切口，就在他的中指指腹上。

Mark直勾勾地看着Eduardo，用指尖抵住嘴唇，涂上了一小块血迹。“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> 我可能真的很喜欢主动的小马和道德包袱很重但被逼无奈只能直面自己欲望的花朵。笑死。他们太可爱了！
> 
> 一个月前就翻完了，拖延症一直没po到ao3来。


End file.
